I Shall Believe
by Nogoodatusenames
Summary: Someone bring a Gun into School. Who's will survive and who won't. How will this day impact the life of those involved. Got permission off Blaine Christopher Anderson Idea and some of his Chapters.


**Title: **I'll Shall believe.

**Author: ****No Good With Usenames**

**Summary: **Someone bring a Gun into School. Who's will survive and who won't. How will this day impact the life of those involved. Got permission off Blaine Christopher Anderson Idea and some of his Chapters.

**Warnings: ****Swearing**. Charterer of death.

**Author Notes: ****Hey all this is my first ever story, so I'm doing a School Shooting don't know if this is a good idea or not but hey I couldn't think of any other idea so I'm doing This. I'm not really good at the whole writing thing; in fact if it wasn't Spell checker and for the people who Beta I doubt that anyone would actually understand my work. It will be spilt into to POV; Brittana/ New Direction cos overwise there would only be a short story. Also be dealing with the aftermath of what happens. **

This Story is going to have the Scene from _One Tree Hill; _Where Lucas/Peyton are in the library in episode of _With Tried Eyes, Tried Minds, Tired Souls, We slept and the party scene in Who Will Survive, and What Will be left of Them._

Charlie x_x

**Thanks for your reviews/ Alerts/ Favourite/followers:**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own anything to do with Glee or One Tree Hill Storyline. **

**Chapter One**

The hallways bustled with students, all rushing by to get to their destinations. Santana was standing next to her locker looking over the sea of students looking for her secret girlfriend/ best friend Brittany S Pierce but so fair with no luck. She sighs and continues to look for her when a blonde walks over to her.

"Hey Tubbers, you haven't seen Britt haven you?" Santana ask the teenage mother, her eyes never leaving the busy hallway.

Quinn shook her head "How many time do I have to tell you Santana, I'm not pregnant and I lost all the baby weight so you can't call me that anymore. As for B no I haven't see her this morning but she probably got lost again."

"You always be Tubbers to me Q, and you probably righ-"

Before Santana can finish her sentence, a number of loud bangs go off from further down of the hallway and for a moment everyone and seem to stop before all hell breaks loose and students began run and climb over other student to get away. Santana being the first of the HBIC to react pulls Quinn across the hall to the janitor room where her and Britt uses and push Quinn inside and quickly closes the door and lock it.

"Wha- was that what I think it was San?" Quinn ask as quiet as she could hoping not to draw any attention to the gunner, Santana turn to Quinn and see something she never thought she would seen fear. Santana told a deep breath and close her eyes to try to get her emotion in check.

"Yes Q-" Before she could finish, Figgins voice boomed over the speaker confirming what ever already know, a Student has brought a gun into the school.

"Someone has brought a gun into the school." Santana said while shaking her head as she couldn't believe that someone would do that.

"Shit Q, Britt out there, I got to get to her" Santana said as she tried to unlock the door but was pulled back by Quinn.

"Fuck Santana, Sit your ass back down it wouldn't help anyone let alone B if you go out there when there some crazy ass gunner out there. Crap we meet to be in Glee. I text the glee club to see if their alright?" Quinn said, before pulling her phone out and texting everyone; _Quinn: Gunner on the lose, are you alright? Quinn. _

Quinn put her phone away and look up at Santana to find her trying to keep her tear in; she pulled her into a hug "She be ok S, she probably with the rest of the Gleeks or with Sue" Quinn joked, their stayed huddled together until Quinn phone buzzed alerting them of a messages.

Quinn says and Said "Puck just text saying that everyone part from Brittany, Hudson and Abram are in the Choir room with Lauren, Schuster, Coach, Coach Bestie and some football player."

"Who hasn't text back?" Santana ask even though she already knows, she just doesn't want to say it out loud.

Quinn swallows before answering "Britt, Artie and Finn"

"Screw you ... she didn't fucking answered cos she could be hurt or dead. I going to look for her Q, she the one and I'm nothing with out her." Santana says and one again going for the door. But once a again was stop by Quinn. Quinn knew how she feels the her secret lover was what felt like a hundred mile away from her and she do anything to get to her.

Quinn sighed before saying "ok...ok but just let my check that it clear ok!"

Quinn slowly opened the door, and peeked down the deserted hallway. "It's empty." They stepped into the hallway quietly, and Santana move from behind Quinn and began walking down the hall.

"Brittany uses the south entrance. If she's here, it would be this way."

Alert, the girls quickly but quietly made their way down the hall. Books and papers were strewn about, abandoned. Their eyes widened when they saw bullet shells mixed in with the anonymous school supplies on the ground. They rounded the corner, and Quinn brought her hand over her mouth, muffling the horrified scream. Santana glanced ahead, and mimicked Quinn.

There lying on the floor;faced up in a pool of their mixed blood, was the bodies of Finn Hudson and Artie Abbams. Quinn gently got down in-between the two boys and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

Quinn shake her head before saying "Thi- their Dead" both were lost for words and stood there for a few minutes before Santana said "Come on Q, you need to go and get to Berry and I need to find Britt-Britt"

They both started walking down the hallway again in silence, both keeping aware of their surroundings. They were almost at the South entrance, when Santana halted. Pointing to the ground, she motioned to Quinn that their was a trail of blood on the ground trailing towards the library.

"It Could be Brittany blood..." Santana said wanting to follow it see if it is her. Santana look at Quinn and saw conflict in her eyes, she knew that she want to find out too but also want to get to Berry as soon as she could. Santana spoke again

"We should spilt up Q, you go and see if everyone in our band of misfits are ok? And me to find Britt. "

"Are you Sure?" Quinn asked knowing the answer, even though she want to find B she really want to go and see her secret girlfriend to make sure she was alright. Santana nodded before following the blood trail towards the library, before stopping and saying "Q, please be careful." before walking way but not before hearing Quinn replay.

"You too S."

Santana followed the steady trail of blood to the Library, only to stop to find an abandoned baseball bat before quietly opening the library door walking future in, passing the computer only to hear a graps behind one of the bookshelves, grips the bat harder she walk around to find.

"Britt"

**Author Note 2: ****S**orry Finn and Artie Fans; It nothing personal to anyone it just I need two of the New Direction to die and Artie and Finn are my least favourite so I chose them. I also hate them because Artie took Brittany from Santana and Finn outed Santana and never got shit for it also I hate him cos he Shue Golden boy.

R.I.P Cory.

Charlie X_X

**Next Chapter:** Quinn going to the Choir room, where a something will happen once she get there.


End file.
